Sudden Feelings
by lanadeljey
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are alone at Kaede's hut. They're both bored and they're both going through some shit.
1. Chapter 1

Now that Naraku was gone, the group decided to stay together, and live as one big family. Kagome had gone back to her time and visited once every month. Shippo left for training, so he's no longer in the picture until further notice. She stayed for about a week or so and left. It was now Inuyasha and Miroku sitting in Kaede's hut while Sango was out on a mission. Demons don't flee around like they used to. Now with Naraku being gone, it's almost as if everyone and everything got back to their normal lives.

"I'm so bored." Said Inuyasha. He was laying on the ground on his stomach. He glanced over at Miroku, and the monk was staring at him. They quickly locked eyes and Miroku blushed. "Is there something wrong with me?" he asked. Miroku quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm just bored too." Said Miroku.

"Hmph. I'm going to the springs. Laying around isn't doing anything for me." Said the hanyou.

"So laying around while submerged in water will?" said Miroku with a smile. Inuyasha snorted. "You mind if I join you?" asked the monk. Inuyasha shook his head and with that, both of them headed to the springs.

Once they got there, Inuyasha was first to take off his clothes. Miroku usually kept his eyes to himself when Inuyasha disrobed, but for some reason, he kept looking at Inuyasha's groin.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, pervert!" said Inuyasha. Miroku blushed hard and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said, looking down. Miroku shed his clothing and got in next to Inuyasha, keeping his distance. Miroku sighed and laid back against the rock wall behind him.

"What's on your mind?" asked Inuyasha. The boys usually don't talk much about deep things, but when they're alone, it's a whole different story. They are secretly best friends. Miroku looked down.

"I don't think me and Sango are going to last." He said.

"What makes you say that? You two love each other." Said the hanyou.

"I don't know if I do anymore. I don't think she does either. We just kind of drifted apart." Said Miroku. "And I saw her speaking with Kagome about another man, but I don't want to assume things." He added. Inuyasha looked at his friend.

"Damn, Miroku. That sucks. Did you talk to her about it?" he said.

"No, I don't want to." He said.

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha. There was a moment of silence.

"I just have feelings for someone else." He said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Really? Who?" he asked. Miroku shook his head.

"If you found out, you probably wouldn't be too happy." He said.

"Is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, with a concerned look on his face.

"What? No!" said Miroku. "Not at all!" Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, whoever it is, just do what makes you happy. Sango is like family, but that doesn't mean we pick sides. I'm here for you. He said, we he put his hand on Miroku's shoulder for support.

"I just feel like everything is going downhill for me." Said Miroku with his voice breaking. Inuyasha knew he was about to cry, so by instinct he pulled him into a hug. Miroku immediately wrapped his arms around the hanyou. "I feel like a child. I'm sorry." Said the monk.

"Feh, it's fine." He said, not letting go of the hug.

"Inuyasha, we're naked. You can let go now." Said Miroku. Suddenly Inuyasha remembered that they _were_ naked, and not only that, their groins were fully touching. They quickly let go and blushed hard.

"Y-You think it's time to get out?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku nodded. They quickly got out and Miroku couldn't help but look at Inuyasha's member.

"I-Inuyasha…" said Miroku. Inuyasha looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you like men?" asked the monk. "It seems that your penis is hard." He added. Inuyasha went red as a cherry. He indeed was semi-erect.

"I-It was the hot water with the friction! That's it!" said the hanyou, quickly getting dressed.

"O-Oh." Said Miroku. Inuyasha couldn't help but realize that Miroku sounded a bit sad. He shrugged it off and followed the monk back to the campsite.

'That was close.' Thought the hanyou.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men went back to the campsite and set up a fire. Once it was up and roaring, they started to cook the fish that they had caught earlier in the day.

"How long did Sango say she was going to be gone?" asked Inuyasha. "Laying on Kirara sounds really nice right now." He added.

"I think about another couple of days and she should be here. Sorry my company isn't enough for you." Said Miroku jokingly.  
"Hmph." Said Inuyasha. He closed his eyes and rubbed his now full stomach. He heard a bottle open and he looked at Miroku. "What is that?" asked the hanyou. He sniffed the air. "Sake? Really, Miroku?" asked the hanyou.

"What? I can't enjoy a drink?" asked the monk. Inuyasha eyed the bottle.

"Hm…hand me one." Said Inuyasha. Miroku smirked and handed the hanyou a cup of sake. He downed it in one and asked for another. Miroku agreed.

"How do you like it? You've drank quite a few so far." Said Miroku. All he received from Inuyasha was a hiccup. Miroku laughed out loud and this caught Inuyasha's attention.

'His laugh…' thought the drunk hanyou. He blushed and shook the thought from his head. "I'm guessing you enjoy it." He said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. Another." Said Inuyasha.

"No, you're drunk." Said Miroku.

"So are you, monk!" he shouted.

"Yeah, but I'm still sober enough to know that you don't need anymore." Said Miroku. "I do it because I care about you, Inuyasha." He said. They both blushed and it got quiet. Suddenly, the two bursts out laughing. Holding their stomachs and wiping their eyes from the tears.

"I must say, I can't remember a bad time with sake." Said Miroku.

"I can't remember what I did this morning." Said Inuyasha. Miroku laughed again. Inuyasha stood up and sat next to the monk. Miroku blushed, but was fine with it. Inuyasha started to sway from side to side.

"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha started to shake his head, but then he started to fall back. Miroku caught him. Inuyasha looked at the hand that caught him and looked up until his eyes reached Miroku's shoulder. He then rested his head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Better." Said Inuyasha. Miroku was blushing hard.

"Oh, o-okay." Said the monk.  
"Hope y'don't mind." Said the hanyou. Miroku shook his head. He slowly wrapped his arm around Inuyasha and pulled him close. He rested his own head on the hanyou's.

"I enjoy my time with you, Inuyasha."

"I do too." Said Inuyasha. He looked up at the monk, and the monk looked back. Their faces got closer until finally their lips collided. They both suddenly noticed what they were doing and broke apart.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking. Forgive me, Inuyasha!"

"I-It's fine, were both drunk. It's f-fine!" shouted Inuyasha. They both wiped their mouths and kept silent.

After a couple moments of silence, Inuyasha stood up and started to walk away. "I'll be right back." Said the hanyou. Miroku looked at him.

"Wait." Said the monk.

"W-What?" said Inuyasha.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you going to…relieve yourself?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha blushed hard.

"I-I don—"

"Inuyasha, come sit down." Said Miroku. Inuyasha was hesitant, but obeyed.

"If you need to relieve yourself, you can do it right here." Said Miroku, leaning close to Inuyasha.

"What the hell Miroku!" shouted Inuyasha. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hand and looked at him.

"Don't tell me that kiss was just because we're drunk. We weren't drunk at the springs." Said Miroku.

"Miroku, that's different. This is wrong."

"Why?" asked the monk. Inuyasha couldn't answer. "If it's so wrong, why can't you give me reason? Do you not like me the way I like you?" asked Miroku.

"M-Miroku…"

"Come on, I won't do anything. If you want to relieve yourself, just do it here. I can turn around if you want."

"Y-You don't have to…" said Inuyasha. Miroku smiled. Inuyasha began to unravel his pants. He lifted his hips to slide his pants down and Miroku was as hard as a rock.

"F-Fuck." Mumbled Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, who was trying so hard not to look. He pulled them down all the way, and the hanyou's hard cock flipped up and hit his stomach. He was about 8 inches long, thick. He wrapped his hand around his own member and began to pump up and down. His sighs of pleasure made Miroku go crazy.

"Mm," moaned the hanyou. He began to lay down and arch his back. His cock began to leak pre-cum, which began to make a squish sound as he slid his hand up and down his shaft. Miroku was dying inside.

"I-Inuyasha" said Miroku. The hanyou looked at him, waiting for him to do the same."

"You can look at me, Miroku." Said the hanyou. "You wanted me to do this." Miroku looked at him and his mouth began to water. Inuyasha was laying down on his back, his kimono halfway off, pants all the way off, one hand on his chest, the other wrapped around his cock that was leaking onto his fingers.

"C-Can I do it too?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha slowly nodded, with a lustful look in his eyes. Miroku began to undo his robe, his robe opened from the front. So he laid next to Inuyasha and took his robes off. Inuyasha had no shame looking at Miroku's body. "I want to be on top of you." Said Miroku. Inuyasha looked confused. "We don't have to touch, I just want to be in front of you while I do it." Said Miroku. Inuyasha slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I guess that's fine." He said. Miroku was now standing on his knees, in between Inuyasha's legs. They began to jerk themselves off slowly. Looking at each other's bodies made this so much more pleasurable.

This went on for about fifteen minutes. Endless leaking, Inuyasha's hands were wet from the pre-cum. Miroku made a small puddle in the grass from his own pre-cum.

"Inuyasha…"

"Y-Yeah?" asked the hanyou. Miroku began pumping faster and started to make his way closer to the hanyou.

"Can we touch each other?" asked the monk. Inuyasha didn't answer, he just ran his hand up and down the monk's abdomen. Miroku moaned and leaned over Inuyasha, still not touching bodies. The monk leaned in and kissed Inuyasha again. This time Inuyasha kissed back hard. He sucked on Miroku's tongue as he gyrated his hips in sexual frustration. They both moaned. Miroku suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's cock and started jerking him. Inuyasha moaned loudly.

"Y-Yes, keep going. Please don't stop." Begged the hanyou.

"I don't want to stop." Said the monk. Inuyasha kissed him hard and quick before grabbing his cock and pumping it too. They both moaned as they jerked each other.

"Yours looks so good, leaking like that." Said Miroku. Inuyasha moaned in answer.

"Yours looks good too."

"Can I…uh." Said Miroku. He began to blush.

"What is it? It can't be that bad, look what were doing." Said Inuyasha.

"I want to taste it." Said Miroku. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What?" he asked. "Why would you do that?" Miroku looked confused now.

"Nobody has ever sucked on your dick?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't see the meaning of that. Does it feel good?" he asked. Miroku nodded quickly.

"Oh…okay, then do it." Said Inuyasha as he blushed. Miroku smiled. He leaned in and kissed the hanyou.  
"You're going to feel so good, Inuyasha." He said. He moved down to face Inuyasha's throbbing, leaking cock. He licked the tip to taste some of his juices.

"Oh fuck." Said Inuyasha. "Do that again. Please." Said Inuyasha. Miroku smiled. He grabbed the throbbing member and licked it from the shaft to the tip. Inuyasha moaned loudly.

"Oh my god." He cursed under his breath. Miroku took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it hard. He ran his tongue all over the head, especially under the head, the most sensitive part. Inuyasha moaned and ran his fingers through Miroku's hair. "More…m-more." He begged. Miroku sucked down more of his cock. He reached halfway and sucked hard. "I can feel your tongue holy fuck. M-Move your tongue like that again." He begged. Miroku kept half of his member in his mouth and ran his tongue up and down the bottom of his cock. "Holy shit." Miroku began to take more in, until his nose was on Inuyasha's skin. He inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. He sucked nice and slow, moving his head up and down Inuyasha's cock, making sure his tongue was working the whole time. "Miroku, you're so good. Please don't stop…d-don't…don't stop." Said Inuyasha. He gyrated his hips and began to slowly mouth fuck Miroku. Suddenly, Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hips and went all the way down. Inuyasha's entire cock was in his mouth and throat. "A-Aahhh, yessss." Moaned the hanyou. Miroku slipped his tongue out and began to lick the hanyou's balls. Inuyasha was in pure bliss. He was in heaven. Gyrating his hips more and more. He began to suck up and down faster and faster. Causing Inuyasha to moan louder and louder. "K-Keep going. I'm close. Don't stop." Moaned Inuyasha over and over again. Miroku didn't stop or slow down. He kept going faster and faster, slurping every drop of pre-cum and juices. "I'm cumming…Miroku I'm cumming." He said as he looked down at the monk. He wasn't stopping. "M-Miroku did you he-aah fuck!" he shouted as he shot his cum in Miroku's throat. Still, Miroku wasn't stopping or slowing down. Inuyasha's hips were bucking up and down, his body shaking from his hypersensitive cock being sucked on so hard. The monk kept going, even after swallowing all of his seed. "M-Miroku…I…ah…ah…" his body was jerking and bucking. "I'm c-cumming aga-ain!" he moaned. Miroku began to slow down and suck nice and hard as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's hips, cupping and squeezing his ass. "F-fuck! Fuck yes!" he shouted as he shot his second load in the monk's throat. Miroku twisted his head around to make sure Inuyasha got the best feeling as he came for the second time. He finally slid his head up, sucking as hard as he could, just to make sure he got every last drop and taste from his new lover's cock. He let it go from his mouth and immediately took the hanyou's ballsack in his mouth and sucked hard for a moment before letting that go too. He moved back up in front of Inuyasha's face. He was panting hard.

"How was it?" asked the monk.

"Oh my god." Said Inuyasha. "I don't think I've ever felt so good in my life." Miroku laughed and kissed him hard.

"I can't get enough of you, Inuyasha. I'll do it all over again for you right now."  
"No, you don't have to. I need a breather." He said. Miroku laughed again. "Although, I'm really glad you didn't stop after the first time. That second orgasm was amazing." He said. Miroku smirked and laid down on Inuyasha. He laid his head on chest and sucked on his neck.

"Your cum tastes so good." Said the monk.

"You're gross." Teased Inuyasha. They both chuckled. "W-Wait. You didn't cum yet." Said Inuyasha.

"It's fine." Said Miroku. Inuyasha pushed the monk off of him and laid him down where he was. His cock was still hard. He grabbed it with a firm hand and pumped up and down. Miroku's cock was about 7 or 8 inches long. He gave it a lick to test the waters. "You don't have to, Inuyasha." Said the monk. He ignored him and took half it with one try. He still had his hand wrapped around his and jerked as he sucked on it. "Oh yeah. You're good at this, Inuyasha." He said. He grabbed the back of Inuyasha's head and pushed it down further. "I'm close." He said.

'Already?' thought the hanyou. Inuyasha closed his eyes and squeezed his cock harder as he sucked faster. Miroku began to breath hard and his eyes began to roll back.

"C-Cumming…!" he shouted as he spilled his seed in Inuyasha's mouth. The hanyou tried to keep it all in, and ended up swallowing all of it. He let go of his cock and sat up.

"That was quick." Said Inuyasha. Miroku kissed him hard.

"I'm sorry. I've been dreaming of you doing that for so long. I couldn't help myself. I love you." He said again as he kissed his cheek. Inuyasha blushed.

"I…I love you too." He said as he kissed him back.

"And Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll suck you off like that anytime you want." He said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, that will come in handy." He joked. Miroku smiled and they both laid down and watched the stars. They covered themselves with a blanket that Kagome left for them. They fell asleep caressing each other's bodies. Inuyasha was rubbing Miroku's back, and Miroku was groping Inuyasha's ass as he does so well. Neither of them minded. It was just them.


End file.
